The Wonderful World of Lemon
by sosise
Summary: Compilation of Okane ga Nai lemons made by sosise, Onige-a and See1like. Open to everyone who wanted to join us LOL and write up their fantasy. Different plot each chapter. But of course, Kanou x Ayase. Plus plus.
1. Chapter 1

_This is collaboration between Sosise (me) and Onige-a san... we decided to compile Okane Lemons as much as we like, LOL. if you want to join, just contact me ^___^_

_dislaimer: Nothing except the plot. _

_Author for this chapter: Sosise. _

_Title: The Alcohol Effect. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

"I am home." Kanou Somuku, 30 years old, opened the door. The day was tiring but fun. Well, as a 'money minded' man like him, work is a very enjoyable thing. But he just couldn't wait to get home. _His beautiful Ayase is waiting~_ he was singing inside his heart.

Silence greeted him. Strange. Usually Ayase will greet him straight away. He was used to see Ayase running to the door to greet him and helped him put off his jacket. But he wasn't anywhere in sight today, and worry crept into his chest.

_What happened?_

Suddenly he saw a small creature behind the wall, looking at him. It was Ayase, all right, but something felt wrong. Kanou recklessly put off his shoes, rushing to get closer to the hiding Ayase.

"Ayase, what happened?" Kanou asked worriedly. He pulled Ayase's hand from the wall, and got the shock of his live.

Ayase was wearing nothing but an apron. The body presented deliciously wrapped in a single thin layer of a blue flowery apron.

_What is this? _Kanou felt his blood rode to his head. His member started to get aroused and getting bigger… And Ayase's face was flushed and red. He looked dreamily at Kanou. Ayse's soft but seductive tone travelled to Kanou's ear.

"Kanou-san… Welcome back…"

"I..I am home." Kanou stammered, which was unusual for him. "Wh..why are you hiding?"

"I…I am… embarrassed." Ayase smiled sheepishly. "I am wearing just an apron. So I … I need to hide."

"Why are you wearing just apron, then?" Kanou smirked, licking his lips. "You want to seduce me, hmm?"

Kanou was expecting some ridiculous reasons came out from Ayase's mouth, since it was always the case before. If Ayase initiatively seduce him, the sun will wise from the north.

"Maybe." Ayase smiled. His face became redder. "I saw in Gion-san's video that you might like this outfit, Kanou-san. So I want to make you happy."

Kanou's jaw literally dropped to the floor. His nose started to bleed. Ayase is seducing him! He hugged Ayase tightly. HEAVEN ON EARTH! Bravo! Kanou slipped his tongue into Ayase's wet lips. He savoured the lips and that made Ayase's knees went weak. They fell onto the floor while still kissing, Ayase on top of sitting Kanou. And then a familiar smell filled his olfactory senses (a.k.a. nose).

"Are you… drunk?" Kanou asked.

"ng? No." Ayase shook his head, pouted. "Why you stop? Continue!"

Kanou was startled. It was clear that Ayase was drunk. Drunken Ayase was different from the usual angelic Ayase. Kanou knew this very well because only when Ayase was drunk then he will react readily and even become naughtier in bed. Last time, the drunken Ayase seduce him inside the oversize uniform of his in Ayase's apartment. It was a very sweet, lovely memory for Kanou since it was one of the instances when Ayase took the lead in sex (and the instances can be counted by Kanou's left hand).

And now, this drunken Ayase suddenly had turned to be a dominating uke. He smirked. He should enjoy while he could.

"As you wish." Kanou licked Ayase's lips teasingly and circle the skin around it. Ayase moaned.

"I tell you to continue! Don't just tease me!"

"I want to do foreplay." Kanou smirked, while his hand gently cupped Ayase's naked ass (felt like heaven, blessed him, so soft, fluffy and warm...) and he could feel the desire to straight away put his fingers into the arse hole. But he suppressed himself. _No, not now. _Kanou gulped. _He needs to enjoy this naughty Ayase. _

"I don't need preparation! So get moving!" Ayase demanded in a strict tone. "I want you now!"

_Oh, God bless alcohol. God bless the inventor of that beverage. _"Hmmm… I am tired." Kanou pretended to lose interest, pulling away from Ayase's semi-naked body. "I want to rest first…" (Kanou was trying his very best despite the growing bulk in his pants).

"No!" Ayase shouted. "I'll help you!" he pouted and grabbed Kanou's necktie. "I'll put these clothes off you and then you can bring me to sofa. How's that sound?"

"My, my. Are you in heat?"

Ayase ignored the statement and proceeding to peel all those clothes off Kanou. When he succeeded opening Kanou's under most shirt, Ayase stopped moving. Kanou's naked chest was on display in front of him. Ayase put his heavy head on top of the guy's chest and nudged the muscular body part. Oh, how he love Kanou's chest. It's the best pillow. It's warm and gentle and smelled like Kanou. Very, very addictive, not like he could say it out loud, since he always have a strong sense of righteousness. Telling another guy that his chest is the best pillow is abnormal. In fact, feeling good when the man filled his arse into the hilt is not a natural reaction at all.

"Why stop moving?" Kanou whispered into the soft blonde hair on his chest. Smelled like strawberry and Ayase. Nice. "Tired?"

"No. I want to touch." Ayase sniffed Kanou's chest. "So muscular… I… like."

Kanou made a mental note to always stay fit. His pride swelled since Ayase likes his muscles. He smiled. "You like my chest only? How about my arms?"

"No. They are too naughty for their own good. I hate it when you locked me inside them too tight. I couldn't breathe. And your fingers! Don't just stay there, start moving!" Ayase hissed, and started to unbuckled Kanou's belt.

Kanou chuckled and raised his arms. "Where do you want my finger move?"

"…Anywhere. My chest. No. Inside me is better." Ayase blubbered while still trying to unbuckle the Armani belt. He couldn't stay focused. His brain has stopped working and became the alcohol's slave. He impatiently pulled Kanou's belt. "Why is this thing so damn hard to OPEN???"

"Relax, Ayase. You'll strangle my dick if you do that." [A/N: People, I typed dick! I type it! Bravo!] Kanou was torn between letting Ayase continuing the amusing show or prevent his little brother from being deprived of freedom by the belt. In the end he decided for safety first. He touched Ayase's hand, pulled it into his mouth and started to suck Ayase's fingertip. Ayase moaned from the sensation. Ayase felt his belly was weakening and starting to give the familiar feeling of desire. While Ayase was distracted, Kanou quickly pulled the belt and opened the zip of his pants. He stood, pulled off his pants so he was naked.

"Come on, my kitten." Kanou pulled Ayase up and took him onto the sofa. "Let's continue here, like what you want."

Ayase was surprised for a moment when he was lifted, but he immediately regained his control and smiled softly. "Good." He hugged Kanou tightly while patting Kanou's head. "Good boy. Now you listen to me. Good."

"I am not your damn dog!!!!" Kanou was angry, and dumped Ayase on the sofa harshly. Luckily the sofa was soft and fluffy, so Ayase wasn't hurt. But Kanou didn't care and crushed Ayase underneath him. He forced a harsh kiss, long and wet. Ayase received it in half-hearted struggle. Finally Kanou let go and Ayase found himself starting to breathe normally back.

"You want it hard today, huh? As your wish." Kanou smirked devilishly. "I would be more than happy to serve you."

"Good." Ayase smiled like an angel. "You are happy." Ayase mumbled. "I succeed."

Kanou stopped moving. He realized that Ayase wasn't thinking of him as a dog. Ayase was drunk, but underneath that Ayase was filled with intention to make him happy.

"Sorry." Kanou smacked his head. "I don't mean to be angry."

"Ng? You angry?" Ayase smiled sheepishly, it was clear that alcohol has taken control panel inside his head. "I thought you were happy."

"hh." Kanou smiled weakly. "Yea, I am happy."

"Good. Then please pay attention to my chest… they are itchy…." Ayase smiled dreamily. "Give me more…"

"Roger." Kanou smiled and licked the perky pink nipples which were covered with cloth layer. Ayase moaned. Kanou gently bite the flesh while putting his fingers in Ayase's mouth.

"Lick it. I need some lube to penetrate you."

Ayase nodded and sucked the two fingers inside his mouth, layering the digits with his saliva. Kanou's dick tilted up [A/N: twice! Hooray! Yes, I am going to shut up after this]. He couldn't stand this anymore and pulled his fingers out; and sticked it right into the arse.

"AH~!" Ayase moaned sweetly while the two digits inside him excavating his flesh. Kanou knew where he should push, and he inserted the third digits to widen the place. His longest digit was scratching the bump mercilessly, leaving Ayase into deep shudders. "No..No… Not there… no … more…"

"Really? You said you wanted this." Kanou licked Ayase's earlobe. He enveloped the smaller boy with his body; their body heat went against each other's, separated only by a layer of apron. Kanou rubbed his chest to the pointed points on Ayase's chest. "You would like me to stop?"

"…ng…ng! No! No! No more! Don't stop!"

"Don't be so contradictive, Ayase."

"No! No more! No more fingers! I want you!"

Kanou lost his self control. His common sensed has packed to Africa. He kissed Ayase's lips hard, sucking it, while directing his enormous cock [A/N: Cock, people, cock!] into the wet hole.

"unhm… ungh! Ungh!...nnnnh!!!!!!" Ayase's moans were blocked by the kiss; however it was clear that he felt pain. Kanou kept their kisses, apologizing silently about the pain. He knew that going in unprepared always hurt Ayase since his size was quite enormous, especially when compared to the size of an arse hole.

"Ah!" Ayase pushed Kanou from him, resulting in their broken kiss and Ayase's freed loud moan. "ngg! No…! It hurts!"

While still rocking Ayase in his arm, Kanou pecked Ayase's neck. "Sorry, it will be better soon, I promise."

"ngg…nggg!!!! Ahhh~!" Ayase ignored the promise, since he knew by instinct that everything will get better soon. And he was right. The sensation gets better and better. The thrusts were all premium quality. And without notice, he suddenly shot out whitish liquid from his small, erect, free cock.

"You came just with your arse? My, my. Fast as usual." Kanou smiled. "I am good." He praised himself. "But…hh… I want to come …too… soon!!!" And by the end of the sentence, Kanou shoot out his load inside Ayase's arse.

"Shit. I forgot about condom again." Kanou sighed, leaned onto Ayase's sweaty body underneath him. Ayase has passed out when he received the big man's cum, out of bliss and alcohol. Kanou smiled. He wanted to sleep too, but he couldn't risk Ayase getting a cold tomorrow. So he pulled Ayase gently and moved him to the bed, before slipped into the blanket himself.

The okama did warn him about wearing condom for safety… but whatever.

___________________

Ayase woke up with headache and arse+back pain. He knew straight away what happened last night. Kanou was sleeping beside him as usual, arms around him protectively. He tried to remember the details of why he was wearing only apron.

Then he remembered.

Kanou opened his eyes to find blushing Ayase. "Morning. Last night was awesome."

"Ka..kanou-san!"

"You 'k? I didn't prepare you yesterday, sorry."

"Ka…Kanou-san… can you please tell me… what happened? Why am I wearing only an apron?"

"I don't know. You wore it yourself." Kanou smirked. "So why were you drunk last night?"

"I…. I… am not sure…" Ayase tried to remember. And suddenly he smiled. "Happy belated birthday, Kanou-san! Sorry for the late…"

"Wait." Kanou stopped Ayase. "Who said my birthday is yesterday?"

"Gi..Gion-san. He sent me a package and said since it was your birthday yesterday; he said he has some suggestion for your present. And he gave me some DVD to watch and… cans of beer."

_Ah, that's why. _Kanou sighed. Ayase must be trying his best watching those gay AVs and took the apron idea from there. And since he couldn't stand to watch it while having a clear head; Ayase turned to the beer for help. And that's why he was drunk.

He needs to send Gion to Tokyo Bay and also rewarded him.

"Well, it wasn't my birthday. But thank you." Kanou kissed Ayase's forehead. "I was really happy."

"Really?" Ayase smiled while blushing furiously.

"But I will be happier if you do again tonight."

* * *

_How is it? How is it?_

_HOHOHOHO.... Review please? _

_Thank you for reading! (next chapter will be fom Onige-a san, so please look forward to it!)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody! My lemon chapter for you! Let us all thank Sosise for this wonderful idea to write these chapters and bow deeply! *bows* Thankshuu for this wonderful idea and of course for your beatiful 'The Alcohol Effect' chapter!! *bows again*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai! All right to their respectful owners! *bows deeply for Shinozaki and Kousaka*_

_Author for this chapter: Onige-a san ^^_

_Title: Kuba's Bad Day_

_ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

_

Broken. Again. This morning it started with the car. It did not want to depart and that made the boss furious! Secondly there was arriving here, falling over one tiny stair. Of course that would not be so bad if that happened when you were totally alone… of course, not only his boss walked behind him, but also his cute little angel. Ayase-san.

The fact that his boss was laughing at his face, he was used to that (typical), but than. There was always that kid. Telling his boss to stop laughing, even pushing away the arm around his neck and running towards him to help him up. Jeez. He fell in love with his boss' property.

Then, the third thing that happened today was the broken toilet. It did not want to flush anymore. Kuba sighed deeply. Would he need to explain this to his boss also? He walked back to his own desk and his brother gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Kuba asked, giving his little brother a weak smile.

"Toilet? Broken?" The young one asked, smiling at his brother also. "Not your best day, is it?"

"No. Not really." He kept looking at his younger brother for he was looking for something in his desk. When he finally found it he gave it to his brother.

"Shachou asked me to give this to you." he said, handing his brother some files.

"What is it?" Kuba asked, opening it.

"The Toori family. Documents. You need to bring it to him, read out loud, those were the orders."

"Sure… when?"

"About ten minutes ago." In a hurry Kuba ran to the door, followed by his brother's comforting 'good luck's. He stood at the end of the hall. A bit further was his boss' office. He breathed in deeply to breathe it out as a loud and deep sigh.

One step closer. His boss would kill him if he told him about the toilet.

Another step. What if Ayase-san was there? What should he say? And if he blushed? Just because of the sight of the boy?

The third one. What family was it again? Tuuro? Tooru? Man, he was going mad. When the door came closer and there were only a few more steps to do, his mind was filled with everything at the same time. He sighed again, closing his eyes and clearing his mind.

"Naah…" his eyes opened. A voice? A cute high-pitched voice? He stepped closer to the door once again, standing in front of it.

"Kaann… stop… Please…" Ayase-san? His heart started to pound faster, blush rushing to his face. He had to turn! Leave his boss alone with his property.

"Just stay calm… no one will enter, except for me of course." The voice of his boss. It was more than clear that he had to return to his brother and just leave them doing… this. Again he sighed, grabbing onto the paper of his hand.

"Wh… Kanou-san…? No, you can't… someone will hear…" Because of the soft whispers of the boy, the only thing Kuba could do was press his ear against the door. God, that boy sounded so cute…

"Come on, just relax, we're totally alone! No one's listening." wrong. He was so wrong. Kuba swallowed hearing another moan appearing out of the boy.

"No… stOoop… KaAann…" He slowly kneeled down, losing the ability to use his legs. What was he doing?! He needed to run! Or at least save the poor little boy by knocking and telling his boss he came for the document.

"Lift your waist a bit higher, Ayase so I can fill you completely." Kuba felt something big and hot pressing against his Gucci pants and turned to the door latch, eager to see what was going on. His eye peeked into the keyhole. He saw a desk.

"Nnn…HhhnnMM!" He heard the boy. A bit more up and you'll be able to see him.

"That's it… Hnn." His heart pounded again. That was his boss. His own boss… groaning. Groaning while… doing something… like that. He closed his eye for one moment but lost all of his courage to run away. When he looked again he saw an angelic face. Blue eyes, tearful and big. Blond hair, semi-long and wavy. A perfect arched back joint with two small legs which lay up on his boss' broad shoulders. Tiny arms grabbing onto the desk, holding it tightly. The moans made everything complete. This was like a dream… (only the part of his boss would be replaced by him). The rhythm was still slow and his eye could not help but to slip to the place where the boy was being entered.

"Hnn… Kann… Naahh!" every time he pushed, the boy moaned. The hot cock inside of his pants started to lift slowly. In eager to push it back down he touched it and could not help to feel even more excited because of that. He lost all of his senses. His hands slowly dropped the documents, opened his belt and unzipped the brown Gucci pants. Damn! Was he completely mental?! Not only his boss was only one door away, his brother waited just around the corner! His mind told him to stop but at the same time wanted to continue so badly. The boy was cute, he was hot and his boss would definitely not pay attention when he was doing such things! His hand surrounded his hot genitals.

"Shit… Ooh, Ayase." his boss said. My god… his hand started a slow pace. Steady and calm.

"Hnn… Kanou-sann…" the pace quickened, not only from him, but also from his boss and partner.

"I'mMmm…" He could hear the boy gasp for air, moaning, breathing, sighing… god this was so exciting!

"Go on…" his boss sounded ready to explode anytime soon. That made two of them.

"Oh god! Kanou-saan!!" No, make that three. At that moment the boy gave his loudest cry and he noticed him coming all over his boss, followed by a big jet of white liquid inside of his hole (which was even noticeable on the outside) and a dirty stain on the wooden door.

His arms trembled, his hands trembled and he slowly removed his knees to peacefully lay down on the floor. The last thing he saw was his boss hugging the angel tightly.

"Kanou… san…" the boy softly whispered. His boss softly chuckled.

"I love you." he said. Yes. That made two of them again.

When he regained his normal senses he quickly took out a handkerchief and wiped off the sticky white stain on the door, hoping the boss would notice. Since this day wasn't really on his side, he started to doubt that.

The next thing he did was picking up his documents after closing his pants completely. His mind started to function in a normal way. He sighed deeply, sort of ashamed of what he had just done. Perverted… gay… abnormal? He shook his head at his thoughts and heard footsteps. Appearing closely. He turned around. No one visible there. So the only place where it could come from was the door. He turned back to the wooden door and heard his boss talking again.

"You okay?" his voice sounded. Kuba had to run! His boss was so close! And how would he explain himself standing there?!

"Eh? Ah… I…" the angelic voice sounded. Kuba swallowed again after he spoke, since he heard the moaning voice inside of his head again.

"Does anything hurt?" the man repeated.

"No… I'm fine." his heart was currently pounding in his throat. Not only his boss was appearing, but the boy was too. When he finally figured out it was best to run away the door opened and he made eye contact with his boss.

The eye contact was cold and scary so he quickly widened his eyes to the boy, who looked away shyly.

"What are you doing here?" his boss' voice said, sounding furious. The arm around the boy's neck tightened when Kanou noticed his blushing partner.

"Uhm…" Kuba looked, around, searching for an excuse quickly, when he noticed he was still holding something. Some documents of the… Toori family. That's it! "My brother told me I should read this aloud to you, shachou." Kanou gave him an angry look, sensing something was wrong but snatched the white paper out of the person's hand.

"Ah, yes, the Toori family… of course." Kuba was pleased with those words and calmed down a bit. "But you were supposed to give me those half an hour ago." His worries came back at once.

"So tell me, Kuba-kun." Kuba swallowed deeply and tried to keep focused at the man's furious look. A drop of sweat ran down his temple. "How long have you been standing there?" not only Kuba himself started to blush, but when the angel realised what his master meant, his cheeks got a little red colour too.

"I just got here, shachou." he tried to give his best lies.

"Really? So you didn't hear anything?" his boss sounded sarcastic, scary and cruel.

"No, sir."

"You didn't see anything?"

"No sir, I haven't."

"Can you explain to me than why are you so late?!" Kanou smashed the wall in curiosity and Ayase pinched his hand, trying to calm him down. Kuba did not know what to say. He had been standing there for like twenty minutes, had come on his boss door and not only did he have to lie about that, the boy tried to help him and he did not know what to say. If only his brother were here to help him come up with a lie… than it got to him. The toilet!

"I was at the toilet, sir." his boss looked at him in disbelieve.

"For half an hour?"

"I tried to fix it, shachou." silence followed after that sentence, and fire climbed up his spine. His boss did not believe him.

"What's wrong with you today? The car, the toilet, falling over a simple stair… Sometimes I wonder why I hired you… well, let your brother fix the toilet and read out the document to me." He could not believe it. His boss trusted everything he said. Maybe the misfortune he had that day turned into fortune. Breaking a car, a toilet or whatever could have positive sides. He smiled at that thought.

"Yes, boss." he said and he finally smiled. "I'll be there right away." in a hurry he turned around, telling his brother about the toilet and sending him out to fix it.

"So, miss. Toori wants a loan to pay the studies of her daughter?" his boss seemed focused but something inside of Kuba told him that having Ayase on your lap would not make it easy to focus.

"Yes, sir, since her husband was unexpectedly dismissed she needs the money."

"Fine, we'll lend her the money, but let her daughter sign it too, as always. She might be of good use to me."

"Yes sir."

"Right now I want to go home. Come on, Ayase." he softly kissed in the boy's neck, right under his ear, which made him moan again.

"Kanou-san… not now."

"I know; that's why we go home." the brown haired person smiled at his employee, lifting up Ayase and walking towards the door. The boy's desperate cries to put him down echoed through the hall and the room.

"You guys close off at six, fix the toilet and buy me a new car. I don't want it to break down again."

"Yes, sir. Be careful." With that he bowed deeply and watched his boos disappear at the end of the hallway. His mind knew what they were about to do at home and his heart cried because of that. Why did they have to leave? was the first thing playing around in his mind. Logically it should be: Why with him and not with me? Right now he didn't care. He never ever in his life had such a wonderful cum before in his life as the orgasm he had fifteen minutes ago. The boy was cute, and if he would ask to become his partner of course he would say yes. But that wasn't the case. Would never be the case. So he lived with this. Hoping this scene would happen a lot later in the future. He was disgusting, perverted and gay. But somehow he didn't care. The name ran through his head and would never leave. Ayase-san.

* * *

_Jeez... sorry for the too low lemon xS_

_I didn't like the lemon myself either, so give me some reviews! (good or bad, don't care, tell me what you think)_

_I also know that there isn't a lot of lemon in it xS but still, I enjoyed writing this so... much lemon or not, I'm proud!_

_Love you all!! _

_Sosise! ~ x_

From: Onige-a.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter from me (sosise)! _

_Idea taken when I was looking at Okane ga Nai Art book. How can I ignore the cute Ayase trying to imitate Kanou???_

_Thank you for Onige-a san for such a wonderful chapter and see1like san! People who want to join and write please tell me, I am always open~! _

_Thank you also for Jspgnh1234 for the wonderful lines and ideas~ !_

_Title: The Sensual Senses. _

_Author for this chapter: Sosise. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Kanou was singing in the bathroom, after leaving his clothes out. As usual, the clothes were scattered around the floor outside the bathroom. Ayase sighed and collected it. It was a habit Kanou started since he found out that Ayase was a good housewife. The huge size jacket and shirt pilled up on top of Ayase's thin arms.

_I wonder when will I grow to this size… _

Ayase sighed. He knows that he wouldn't grow to Kanou's size. He is 20 now, and it seemed like he stopped growing when he was 14. He was still in the same size of junior high school students. His clothes were all (shamefully) purchased in the kids department in the superstore until Kanou took him in and gave the clothes designed by that paedophilic friend of his.

Ayase sighed, and accidentally kissed Kanou's shirt. From there, he could smell the distinct masculine scent of Kanou. _Nice_. Ayase smiled and breathe in further. The scent filled his head. Very… calming… This is the scent that enveloped him every night. The scent that made him felt contented and safe… and also… arousing him.

He has associated the smell with a vigorous 'exercise'.

Ayase blushed. _Stupid_! Ayase scold himself. He should control himself! And he went into the room to hang all the clothes.

Ayase looked at the oversize jacket and shirt and pants in his arms. Suddenly he felt so playful. He wanted to try them on. He wanted to know what kind of feeling when Kanou-san was wearing this… since Kanou looked so cool when he was wearing these formal clothes.

Ayase looked around. Not like he will found somebody, but he need to be cautious. After making sure Kanou was still in bath, he pulled out his clothes and replaced it with the shirt. _Hmm, so big!_ Ayase told himself and chuckled. He needed to roll the sleeves 3 times before his hand could be seen properly from the sleeves. Then he tried on the jacket. And the necktie. He gave up on the pants, since it was sizes too big and even belt couldn't help. Anyway, the shirt also covered most of his thigh, so he didn't have the feeling of being exposed.

Ayase giggled like a child. A lot of feeling mixed up inside his chest. Happiness, since he could envelope himself in the scent of Kanou. Excitement, since he felt like he was one step closer of being cool like Kanou. Proud, since it felt so good! He should finished his university as fast as he could and get a job, and then he could wear these kinds of cool outfits and Kanou will respect him more like he respected Kanou.

He looked at the mirror. He looked like a child in adult's outfits, but he couldn't help but feel the excitement controlled the air. He pulled his eyes to a slanted mode, just like how sharp Kanou's eyes were. He then frown his mouth, just like how Kanou will frown usually.

Ayase laughed. He looked like Kanou! Yeah!  
"What are you doing?"

Ayase's body froze. He didn't dare to look aside. He could feel the smell of soap and shampoo they shared started to diffuse into the room. He could feel some heat radiated from the bedroom door. He knew it must be the clothes'… owner. Ayase couldn't bring himself to look at Kanou.

"…I … I am… just… just…"

"You want to wear my clothes that bad?" Kanou smirked. "You like it, hmm? Are you cosplaying me?"

"No! NNo!! I…I…" Ayase stammered, hands clutching the jacket around his body with embarrassment. "I just…"

"But never mind. If you like it, wear it." Kanou smiled, and went to embrace the small boy. "You looked sexy in them."

"Ka..Kanou-san!"

"Let me do it today with you in them, hnng?" Kanou smirked and lifted Ayase easily in his arms. Kanou looked up while Ayase looked down, trying to balance himself for the sudden lift. Ayase's hands were both on Kanou's shoulders, and Ayase's soft hair tickled Kanou's face.

"N..No…"

"Why not?" Kanou smiled. "Just one, plee~~~ase?" Kanou showed Ayase the puppy eyes, which sadly, didn't work out that well. Ayase chuckled. Puppy eyed Kanou looked like a constipated alligator.

"But … then it will be dirtied."

Kanou thought for a moment and then he smirked. "Oh? It's fine… I would love to have your semen on them, Ayase."

"Kanou-san!!!!"

But no time was given for refusing. Kanou dropped Ayase gently on the bed, spreading Ayase's arms and then took out the tie. Kanou moved inhumanly fast, tying up Ayase's wrists with necktie firmly.

"Ka…kanou-san! Let me go!"

"Nah. I wanna have a cosplay night… while you in my clothes. I want to make sure your scent will be on the clothes, so I can smell it tomorrow when I wore these."

"K…Ka…nou…sa…" Ayase blushed furiously, trying to speak while struggling against the strong arms that held him to the bed. Kanou licked the pinkish lips and tease the skin around it.

Ayase couldn't moan since his mouth was busy being claimed by Kanou. And his hands were tied on top of his head, so the only thing that could help him to dispense the intense feeling of arousal is his sexual organ. It stood up shamelessly (although the size doesn't really make a different when up or when relax) and made a bump under Kanou's shirt.

Kanou didn't realize it, however since he was busy stimulating the pert nipples. Two small bumps on his chest covered completely by his shirt. Kanou smirked and kissed it softly while fondling the other. Ayase moaned now, since his mouth was set free.

"Ah!"

Kanou smiled. He loves the reaction when he kissed the boy's nipple. Ayase will moan so deliciously irresistible, and Ayase's eyes will be filled with sensuality. The blue orbs will glitter from the tears, beautiful as blue garnet. Ayase's cheek will blush in the pretty colour of pink, gradually spreading to his face and chest. The best reward ever, which boost a male's pride for being able to seduce his partner to such aroused state.

"Kanou…san…"

"Do you want more?"

Ayase swallowed and nodded softly. He wouldn't say it loud, even if he died. But he really needed to continue the act to the end. He could already feel the familiar sensation of the thing inside his arse, and his sphincter muscle has started to contract. He wanted it!

Kanou smiled, while gently caressing the smooth skin of Ayase's stomach. Ayase moaned deeper from the sensation. Kanou couldn't content himself anymore. He jerked Ayase's small dick in his right hand fingers while the other hand stretched out to reach the lube on the table side.

_Damn, where is the fucking lube???_ Kanou searched frantically, but his other hand never stopped pumping. Ayase moaned louder and out of breathe, since Kanou's hand was so rough and fast.

"Ka..kanou-san! I… I am cummm…"

"NO! Not yet!" Kanou immediately grabbed the small thing in his right hand, stopping Ayase from entering the heaven.

"It hurts!" Ayase squealed. "Please… Please let go!" He was itchy to finish himself off, but both of his hands were tied in the necktie, and couldn't be use.

"No! Today I want to cum together." Kanou sighed, when he found the lube. Shit, it almost finished, he needed to buy a new one tomorrow. "I won't let you go first."

"Bu..But!"

"There." Kanou squeezed the lube onto his hand, letting go of Ayase's erect member. "let me prepare."

Kanou pushed his three fingers in. Ayase's breaths shortened. The sudden intruders made him wanted to scream. Three finger in one go, it was too much. His balls twitched, ready to shoot out his seed…

"Ah, lucky. You still soft from this morning." Kanou smiled while scissoring and messaging the prostate gland he knew so well. "But don't come first. I am coming in."

"Ka…Kanou-san! A...AHHH~!!!!!!!!"

Kanou grunted when he entered the oily place. Nice, just like always. He pumped himself in and out, out of his own desire. He knew that Ayase was almost at his limits; so he needs to satisfy himself first before both of them reached the same orgasm time.

"nnggh! Ka..Kanou-san… No~! No more~! Angggh!!!!! No…No,… please… let me cum… please… it's hurts… AHHHH~!" Ayase was in tears right now, begging Kanou to pay attention to his member too. The friction sensation inside his hole was too much. The big member of Kanou made him wanted to come over and over again, but he just couldn't. His small organ was already trembling, wanting to shoot, but unable to. The biggest torment for a male.

"Almost… there…" Kanou panted, thrusting himself in and out completely. When he came in, he could feel his scrotums met Ayase's hip bones, and when he pulled out, he could feel the cold air kissing his dick's head [A/N: I have tried my best to not write this word, but… it fits so well here. I lost.].

Feeling that he was ready to come, Kanou started to pump the small erect thing of Ayase's. Ayase screamed, out of sensation and frustration.

"Ah,Ah… Kanou-san… Kanou…san… Kiss… me…"

Kanou gladly compelled the demand. He locked his lips with Ayase's. And that same second, both of them shoot out their load. White liquids decorated Kanou's shirt and jacket, while another white liquid filled Ayase's hole completely that he felt so full.

"Ka…Kanou…san…" Ayase squealed while still feeling the sensation of Kanou's last spurt inside his body.

"Ayase…" Kanou smiled, satisfied of his achievement, and looked over his small treasure. His skin was glowing and radiating content feeling. He pulled the necktie off his lover's wrists. Ayase looked dreamily at him, smiling softly while reaching out his hands to touch Kanou's cheek.

"Ka…nou…san…" Ayase whispered. "Sorry I… dirty your… hh…"

Kanou smiled, knowing that his lover didn't even have any energy left to say anything.

"Stupid. Didn't I say that was my purpose in the first place?"

______________________

_How is it???_

_The pervert fangirl strikes the day again! _

_Review, please?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- Hey guys, this is See1like, joining the noble goal of spreading lemons around.

I think it is kinda hard-core, so be aware of that. Hope you'll enjoy ^_^

.

.

**Name of the scene: Mirror world**

Location: A top quality estate, somewhere in upper-class suburbs of AU Tokyo.

Timeline: Present day.

**oO-1-Oo**

Fade in to a wonderful bedroom decorated as an ancient roman palace from days of old. White marble floor and pillars decorated the corner of the room, a beautiful replica of Venues de Milo was set in one niche and a king sized bed was centered in the room, dominating it with vibrant red colors that were the satin sheets, cushions and blankets.

In came two figures, a woman and a boy, both breathtaking beauties. The woman wore a blood-red Kimono that fitted perfectly to the theme of the room and the boy wore a white suite, woven with golden brocade that matched his splendid blonde hair.

"What a night!" The woman sighed dramatically and crushed on the soft mattress.

The boy set next to his dresser and started cleaning his glitter make up from his face. "You think so, Someya-san? I was quite bored, actually."

"Are you for real?" the woman glanced at him with dismay. "Have we been to the same party? Men stood in a line to get to you, Yukiya-kun! Hot looking men! Rich, powerful men! I could have a feast on your leftovers…"

"You can have them all." The boy hummed, he looked in the mirror and started pulling out colorful pieces of confetti from his locks.

Someya got into a sitting position and ogled him. "You didn't have fun? Come on! It's was the new year's bash as well as your birthday party. You tell me you had no fun at all?"

"Sorry."

"Your father will be disappointed; you know how much effort he put into it? He wanted everything to be perfect and he sprinkled a lot of money there."

Ayase looked at Someya, she was his father's wife, so clearly she took offence on his behalf, but it did not changed the fact that the party was tedious, uninspiring and so much alike thousand of parties he had participated before.

Ayase picked up the ivory brush and started combing his soft hair.

"You know Ayase no Danna had a secret agenda for this one."

"I know."

"He wanted you to find a spouse among the men he brought there, you know, the men you treated so poorly and crushed their hearts to bits…"

"I know."

"You've just turned eighteen, Yukiya-kun; soon you'll inherit your father's empire. You need a partner to help you run it, and those were all good, well bred, and sexy as hell candidates, what's wrong with you?"

"Pet problems."

Now Someya ogled him and blinked "Huh? Something's wrong with Jupiter?"

"No, the dog is perfectly fine."

"So it's Titan?"

"No, my horse is all right."

"Muse?"

"She only got fleas, poor cat."

"I ran out of pets."

"It's ok, Someya-san, can you please leave? I want to take a long, hot bath and go to sleep; I'm really, very tired."

The raven-haired beauty just sighed and got up; she approached the boy and gave him a kiss on his rosy cheek. "Goodnight, my spoiled little stepson."

"Goodnight, evil stepmother."

Someya walked out the door and closed it gently behind her. Fade out.

**oO-2-Oo**

Close up. The golden haired boy had a bath in his huge fawn colored marble Jacuzzi and got into his white silky pajamas, but he was restless and he tossed and turned in his bed, and could not fall asleep. At some point, he gave up and switched the nigh lamp on. He picked up the phone waiting on the dresser and held on the line.

"Young master?" the servant in duty answered.

"Wake up the driver." Ayase commanded, "I need to go somewhere."

"The driver will be ready in twenty minutes, sir."

"Thank you." Ayase sighed and hung up.

Waiting for the driver to get ready, Ayase got dressed again. He chose a light velvet shirt of silver color and designer's jeans in deep navy blue; he did not bother with underwear.

"Where too, Sir?" Said the driver as Ayase stepped out to the yard, the air was chilly in this hour so close to dawn and he forgot to take a coat.

"To the winery, Kuba-san."

The young driver raised a curios eyebrow, seems like the young master enjoyed visiting the old deserted winery too often and in strange hours. What was it all about? Kuba glanced at his beautiful boss as he settled in the backseat, but said nothing.

Ayase's father bought that winery on a whim, few years ago; saying he wanted to venture into the wine industry, but his interest soon withered away and left that piece of estate in complete desertion, well up until two months ago where it suddenly picked up the young master's attention.

The drive was not a long one, just thirty minutes north into the countryside. The whole time Ayase sent his eyes out the window and on to the icy moon, it was full and radiant; this is why he felt so restless.

The limousine stopped at the gate, and the neglected vineyard loomed under the moonlight. The winery itself was a gloomy grey stone building, in the middle of the vineyard, and there was a gravel path leading from the gate to it.

All around were farmer's fields, abandoned and quiet at this hour, it made Kuba wondered what could keep Ayase so occupied in this place and time, but the young master always entered the winery alone, Kuba was not allowed.

"It might be snowing tomorrow." The driver said.

"I'll be alright; I'll call when I'm ready to leave."

"As you wish, Boss."

"Goodnight."

"Or better say, good morning…" the driver smirked and entered the car again.

The car moved in silence on the vacated road and disappeared. Fade out.

**oO-3-Oo**

Fade from black. Ayase opened the gate and entered the winery; the gravel squashed under his boots was the only human sound for miles. He headed straight to the stone house and unlocked the heavy wooden door to enter.

With the help of the moonlight, he found the oil lamp where he last placed it, along with the box of matches. He lit up the lamp and locked the door again.

There was no electricity in the house, not many furniture either, only the bed Ayase ordered in, placed in the center of the room among empty barrels of wine. Ayase ran his hands on the fresh clean sheets, searching for spider webs or other nasty surprises, but he found none. One barrel, he used as a nightstand and he lit up the candles placed there. He checked his food supply, a loaf of bread and a lump of cheese, both in a good shape and still edible. Then he took the oil lamp and headed down to the cellar watching carefully his steps on the old slippery stairs.

A faint sound of clinking shackles emerged from the still dark room, and Ayase smiled to himself, his pet was awake and anticipating him. A dangerous pet, not a one you can reach out to pet unaltered, something between a panther and a wild stallion.

"I'm back, pet, did you miss me?" Ayase said as he was on the last stair and only got a growl in return.

The oil lamp cast dancing shadows on the moldy walls, a shape of a man had emerged in the soft light, his muscular body was shackled to the walls, hands and feet chained tightly and a metal collar closed around his neck.

He was tied up in an awkward position, kneeling, legs a bit spread apart, his knees was slightly bleeding, from their constant friction with the floor, and yet the man looked strong and emitted a dangerous aura.

Ayase approached with care, he would not get near unless he checks the shackles first, it was not long ago that the man managed, in some miraculous way, to break one and free his hand. Ayase was very lucky to get out of it in one piece that time. Now he had an electric shocker close by, to prevent more of those mishaps.

"You did not eat your food... again!" Ayase pouted in concern checking the tray by the wall. This was going on for more than two weeks now. For how much longer could that man go on without eating?

The man smirked at him, his handsome face was clad in shadows, but his black eyes glittered with contemned mixed with passion.

"You don't fool me, Yukiya, your food is mixed with aphrodisiac," the man answered, "I'd rather starve than be hard all the fucking time."

"It's been more than two weeks, Kanou-san." Ayase smirked "No aphrodisiac is that strong, be honest with yourself."

"So you put it in my drink too?"

Ayase took a long, searing gaze at the impressive erection. It did look somewhat painful, but also most delicious. "There is no aphrodisiac in the food or drink, you silly man. You are just happy to see me."

"Let me jerk off!" Kanou demanded.

The blond boy licked his lips, smiling. "There are other solutions to this problem, you know." he said softly.

The chained man stretched his arms, threatening to pull out the shackles out of their anchoring walls, his muscles twitched with effort, shining with sweat. His attempt to brake free was in vain, he was too weak, from lack of food.

He loosed up his body and panted heavily.

Ayase put the lamp on the table, next to his electric shocker and the rest of his toys.

He approached the man again and ran his slender fingers through the wet black hair.

"Kanou-san…" the boy whispered softly "When will you learn? You'll never escape me." the slender fingers traced down the fair features, following the high cheekbones and strong jaw line, collecting sweat on their way.

Ayase's finger finished its slow journey, and entered his small rosy mouth. He licked the finger eagerly. "It's almost as good as your cum." the blonde smirked.

Kanou's body twitched violently again, and Ayase leaped backwards, just to be on the safe side.

"I don't understand you." Ayase said, watching the man's hopeless struggle. He enjoyed watching this beautiful male body in action. "The key to your freedom is at the tip of your fingers, and yet you refuse…"

"I hate it when I'm forced to do something!" Kanou roared, eyes shooting fire. "I will never obey anyone!"

Ayase hummed softly "We all obey somebody, Kanou-san, this is how the world operates. I obey my father, my father obeys money… you'll obey me."

"Never!"

"It's not such a bad deal, Kanou-san." Ayase smiled again, "Just watch now, and tell me if you've got yourself a bad deal."

Ayase set on the table and reached for one of his boots. He pulled it away, smiling and tossed it into the darkness, the next boot followed soon. Then Ayase turned his attention to his silvery velvet shirt, it came off like water, revealing flawless pale skin and perfect pink nipples. Kanou could not look away, no matter how much he tried, his cock was quivering with hunger, and it did not escape Ayase's eyes.

The boy chuckled lightly. "You like what you see, do you, Kanou-san? Do you want me to go on?"

"No."

"Liar." Ayase's gaze descended to the man's most obvious erection.

"It's the damn aphrodisiac you gave me!"

Ayase just snarled and got up. He unzipped his jeans and peeled it down slowly, his small cock popped out, since he did not bother with underwear. The blonde finished undressing and faced Kanou, perfectly still, perfectly trusting his own beauty.

"Look at me, you want me, do you?" he said with a taunting smile. "You like my body, you like my smooth skin and my rosy mouth and my tight ass. You want to fuck me right now. Don't bother denying it, your cock is oozing with pre-cum. You wish that you could touch yourself right now."

"I wish I could have a smoke."

The blonde boy raised a slender eyebrow "Really?"

Ayase then turned to the table again and picked up a pack of cigarettes waving it up in the air. "Your favorite brand is it?" he said, placing a cigarette in his mouth and reaching for a lighter.

Kanou gulped, watching, mesmerized with yearning.

Ayase inhaled the sweet smoke and let it out of his mouth slowly. The man's reaction was pitiful; he leaned forward, trying to take in the smoke as much as he could.

It made Ayase laugh, he sucked on the cigarette again, this time not discharging it immediately, and instead he approached the shackled man.

"There you go…" Ayase whispered and locked lips with Kanou, pushing the smoke down his throat.

Kanou let out a sigh, almost of erotic nature. His black eyes met with the blue one.

"Again." He whispered in a husky voice.

Ayase smirked. "Say please, Kanou-san."

"Again, please!" Kanou demanded, in an uncontrollable urge.

"Very well…" Ayase took another shut and placed his mouth on Kanou's dry lips.

The man moaned and sucked all the air out of the boy, the kiss heated up pretty quickly and soon Kanou shoved his tongue down the boy's throat.

The shackles clang together, their breaths hitched, Kanou's musky smell engulfed Ayase and got him slightly lightheaded.

The boy finally ended the kiss and pushed his head further down.

"What are you doing?" Kanou asked.

Ayase did not answer; instead, he took the warm throbbing penis into his mouth.

"I don't want you to do it!" Kanou winched, his pride was devastated but damn those wet lips felt so good on his aching cock. He has been hard for hours, his body was screaming for a release.

Ayase sucked the large cock passionately, licking the plump red tip and running his tongue on the shaft, tracing down its veins. His hand made its way up to Kanou's lips and placed the cigarette in his mouth.

Kanou moaned with growing pleasure. He did not know what he was enjoying the most, the fact that he had his first decent smoke in weeks, or the fact that he was receiving a mind-blowing blowjob from his talented captor.

The pleasure intensified and Kanou found himself spitting the butt out of his mouth, so he could moan properly, while thrusting into the boy's mouth.

A few hard, forceful thrust and Kanou came hard, moaning like a wolf to his moon.

Ayase took in the seed, drinking it, every wave of it, until Kanou was sucked dry.

"You liked it, did you?" Ayase got on his feet and turned to the table again.

"I'm a man, it's only natural…"

"You can enjoy boys, come on, admit it already." Ayase chuckled and picked up a bottle of wine. He uncorked it and drank the purple liquid straight out of the bottle. He always enjoyed the taste of semen mixed with wine.

"You want some?" Ayase offered the bottle to Kanou.

The stubborn man shook his head in refusal. "Alcohol in an empty stomach, not such a good idea."

The blonde boy just laughed. "Since when did you become so righteous? It's unbecoming of you, give it up."

"You talk like you know me. You know shit, Yukiya."

"I know enough, Kanou-san. I know that the Yakuza put a death penalty over your head and I know the police want you for questioning. I know that if I did not pick you up on that rainy day, you would have been dead by now."

"I'd rather die then be your slave."

Ayase shrugged. "You silly man, I can use my money to get you a good lawyer, I can use my ties at the Yakuza to get you free and yet, you refuse…. because…?"

"Because I was doing just fine!"

"Because your pride would not let you be helped by a small blonde boy. Well, I've got news for you, this small boy owns you, and you'd better do what I say!"

"Or else?" Kanou snarled.

Ayase picked the shocker. "Do you want to taste this toy again? Last time I used it on your nipples; this time I think I'll use it on your balls."

"You won't dare!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ayase clicked on the button and flared out the blue electric sparks.

Kanou felt his sack twitching with fear, that kid was serious to a point of maddens, he had to escape somehow, he hade to get away.

"Baby…" Ayase took soft steps towards the man again, fingers locked on the shocker, which was flaring still. "Will you be a good boy now?"

"Yes!" Kanou flinched as the shocker came too close to his erection.

Ayase smirked and turned the damn thing off, then he turn around to bring his pretty little ass to face Kanou.

"Make yourself useful." he said while bending over, giving Kanou a full access to his small pink hole.

Kanou had no choice but to obey, he moved a little bit closer, stretching the chains as far as they could go, and then he placed a hesitative kiss on one of Ayase's buttocks cheeks. It was more pleasant that he would ever admit, it was soft and warm and the lack of hair helped him imagine he was doing it to a girl.

"Go on, pet, don't be shy." Ayase moaned in anticipation.

Kanou leaned forwarded, sticking out his tongue, searching his way to the quivering entrance. He licked it in a circular motion, coating it with his saliva, and when it was slick and slippery, he pushed in. It was an easy slid, and the tasted the sweet flesh of the golden boy made him push farther and deeper into him.

"Oh god… this is so good…" Ayase moaned, spreading his legs to give Kanou a better reach. "Your tongue feels like fire, burning inside me, go on… deeper… harder…"

Kanou moaned too, pushing in and out of the sweet hole, he kept digging deeper and dipper, swirling around Ayase's pleasure point.

"Oh… you can make me come… just like that… "Ayase shuttered and pulled away violently.

"Why?" Kanou asked, confused, as the warm body was replaced with the cold air.

"I want to come with your dick in my ass, pet, I won't have it any other way. Get inside me, now!" the blonde boy commanded.

Ayase came down on his knees, pushing his ass up, demanding, almost pleading. Kanou was so turned on, by now, he could not refuse the invitation, no matter that his knees were killing him, that his collar was smothering his breath and his arms felt numb, he just had to take that boy, fast and hard.

He aimed his throbbing member into the wet hole and pushed further with all his strength. He repeated the motion few more times, until his shaft was fully sheathed inside the tight ass. It felt so damn good; he neglected his pride and surrendered to his primary instincts, thrusting into the soft canal.

Ayase was moaning his pleasure as well, sending his slender fingers to stroke his own little shaft, in sync with Kanou's thrusts. His member was already dripping with pre cum, and Kanou hit his prostate again and again, making him scream to high heavens.

"Kanou… please…. be mine… always…" Ayase moaned, bucking his hips in rhythm, to get more contact with the wonderful man behind him.

"No!" Kanou growled, also near completion. "Never!"

"I… I love you!" Ayase screamed and came.

"Oh… so good…" Kanou clenched his teeth, thrusting ever more desperately. "So tight… oh…. Ayase!"

Kanou came, screaming the name of his captor, the chains dug into his flesh, drawing blood, but nothing could diminish the pleasure he was having, emptying himself inside the tight soft walls.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase panted, trying to hold still, feeling so dizzy with pleasure. "Kanou-san?" his breath hitched, as the man brutally pulled away.

Ayase turned to face the man. He found him panting, covered with shiny sweat and blood trickled down his wrists.

The man's black eyes finally focused and he glared at Ayase in silence.

"I love you." The boy repeated "Please, just sign the contract, and I'll get you out of this caller."

"You have a strange way of showing your love, Yukiya…" Kanou smiled, still catching his breath. "I will never sign such a humiliating contract, binding myself to you as a pitiful servant."

Ayase pouted with frustration and Kanou smile became wider.

"You make such a cute face when you're pissed off, Yukiya. Daddy's little boy, you are used to get everything you want, do you? Well, not this time, my dear. I walk out of here free, or die, no other choices. You can make me have sex with you, you damn hot boy, but you cannot make me eat."

"If I set you free, You'll die anyway."

"My problem, Yukiya, not yours."

"I… I don't want you to die."

"Life's a bitch, Yukiya. I don't think I last more than a month, you wanna watch me die little by little, pretty boy?"

Ayase pouted again and got on his feet. He went to the table again, mumbling in anger.

"You want to discipline me again?" Kanou chuckled "What will it be this time? The whip or the cane? You probably got bored with the shocker already, no?"

"Shut up!"

"Will you gag me this time?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm up for whatever, Yukiya, you are welcomed to try me."

"Here!"

Ayase picked something from the table and brought it back to the man. It was nothing he anticipated for, and his gaze became puzzled.

"There it is, you silly man! The key to the chains, I'm gonna leave it here and go to sleep upstairs. If you want to kill me as revenge, I won't object you! Why are you so surprised? You want to brake free, do you? There you go…"

Ayase placed the key in one of Kanou's hands and left without saying another word.

He got upstairs, tears running down his face, and tucked himself into bed.

"Stupid man!" he mumbled and closed his eyes. Fade out to black.

**oO-4-Oo**

Fade in from white. Morning, sound of chirping birds. Ayase, still alive and well, is stirring in bed, strong arms pulls him into a protective hug, Ayase snuggles into the large warm body besides him, and he wakes up in surprise.

Than he realizes: Kanou-san, free and naked, joined him into bed, sometime while he was sleeping. Ayase smirks like a cat in front of a fresh milk bowl, and than he allows himself to fall back into sleep. Fade out to white, music and credits.

**oO--Oo**

Gion gave himself an imaginary pet on the shoulder as he finished writing the scripted. This was a masterpiece of romance and erotica, with a stroke of luck, it will be artistic enough for the critics to love, and it will win him some awards and will be his major brake though in the industry. It will be the breaking point of his career, and heck, chicks will be smothered all over him, chicks love that kind of Yaoi stuff, they'll go nut! Now all he has to do is persuade Kanou-san and Ayase-kun to do this. Should not be such a big problem, right?

**oOOo**

**The End**

**OooO**

**A/N**- Thanks for Sosise and Onige-a for starting this blessed project. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

This is my accomplishment of the day. No, make it my confession of how sucks am I.

* * *

*****

"I am home." Kanou opened the door, waiting for the small pretty blond welcomed him in apron like usual. Apparently, it was a different thing today. Ayase was nowhere in sight and Kanou was greeted by silence.

"Ayase?" Kanou raised his voice. "Where are you?"

"I am here! I am sorry!" the boy shouted from inside, before appeared by the hall the next second. He was smiling, blushing, radiating. Ayase Yukiya looked like he was beyond happiness. Like somebody who had just found the love of his life.

Kanou grinned. "Are you that happy to see me?"

"Kanou-san?" Ayase stopped smiling and took off the coat off the man. He kissed Kanou's cheek as usual. Not out of affection, it was more like a habit. "I am sorry, I was too absorbed with them… welcome home. How was your day?"

"…it was fine. What 'them'? What made you look like that? Do we have a guest?" Kanou growled softly, realizing his stupid failure premonition.

"Oh, it was Someya-san… she came and she had this thing she wanted me to help her keep… I'll show you, they are so adorable!" Ayase smiled and pulled the man's hand. Kanou let himself be dragged by the smaller beauty, smelled delicious, superbly petite and the source of his idiot jealousy right now.

"Look!" Ayase smiled while pointing at a glass box. "aren't they cute?"

Kanou made his eyes into greater focus and stared at the box. It was only a glass box. Well, alright, something was in there. Some saw dust, a wheel and a pet drinking bottle. After a more careful look, he found two, small, white and dark brown, one eating nonstop while the other slumber nonstop, mammals called hamsters.

"What the … are those?" Kanou asked Ayase in disbelieve. "That okama gave you these?"

"No! I mean, Someya san is going to go back home to his parents, so she asked me to take care of the hamsters. They are called Aya and Moku. Aren't they cute? They are so adorable, I couldn't stop staring at them." Ayase smiled adoringly. "Don't you think they will like another serve of carrots? I know I don't know what exactly I should feed them, but I hope they like the carrots…"

"How about my dinner, Ayase?"

"…" Ayase stopped breathing. He swallowed hard. "I…I am sorry, Kanou-san, I… I was too absorbed and I… I didn't know… it was time…"

"So I am loosing against mammals that did nothing but eat and sleep?" Kanou banged the bathroom door, couldn't believe he was nothing compared to two small rats. He just couldn't understand what is adorable about them. And they made him remembered the stupid book Someya teased him with last time. And the names! Aya and Moku? It's a shortcut of Ayase and Somuku! Their names! What the f*** is that okama playing now? Kanou sighed. He couldn't believe he was getting jealous over two hamsters and yelled at the love of his life.

He let the cold shower calmed him down. It wasn't a bad day nor was it good. It was a pissed offing kind of day. He was seeking usual sanctuary from home. His stomach was grumbling. He was starving. He had been cutting off his old habit of eating out and getting laid every other night after he lived with Ayase. Going home and waiting for the prepared dinner was some kind of bliss he looked forward in a day. It felt like ages ago he had last drunk his scotch. He had stopped drinking out (drinking IN with Ayase and getting laid afterwards were so perfect for his health) after they started living together (more like Ayase getting trapped inside his mansion, but whatever).

He scowled the bathroom wall. Fu** everything. He shouldn't yell at Ayase like that. He knew the petite creature will be fidgeting and apologizing when he came out of the bath. And somehow the thought of seeing a scene with apologetic, teary eyed Ayase begging him forgiveness hurts more than actually having Ayase yelled back at him.

He came out just to find his premonition failed him again.

Ayase was glued by the box. He was looking adorably sweet, as if he was watching the superhero saved the world. The hamsters were looking at him from the glass too. They were staring at each other as if they are _lovers._

That's it. Kanou lost his patience. He grabbed the boy by his hand. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Ka..Kanou-san? You had fin..finished? I had… prepared some dinner… for you… I am sorry it is just sim… simple dinner, but I promised tomorrow…"

"Leave those animals alone! Look at ME!!!"

"Ka…Kanou san…"

Kanou crashed his lips with Ayase's. He slipped into the mouth without even asking and Ayase came unprepared. He gasped for breathe while Kanou attacked his mouth and hips. Kanou's saliva was filling his mouth and the usual sensation started to fill his stomach.

"Ka..Kanou…san…" Ayase begged in slightly weird tone since his mouth was preoccupied by the beast's fierce tongue. "Let me… the dinner…"

"I am damn prepared to make you pay attention tonight, to ME and ME only. I'll make you gasp… and coming more times that you thought you could." Kanou squirmed Ayase's ass. "You are my dinner tonight, Ayase Yukiya."

Ayase swallowed. He looked at the fierce eyes of Kanou that pierced him. He couldn't breathe. He knew that he had made some mistakes. But he was just looking at the hamsters…

"No! Kanou-san… they will see…."

"Who?" Kanou bite Ayase's neck harshly, leaving a bite marks while Ayase cringed.

"Aya… and Moku…"

Kanou was at lost of words. He stopped touching the boy. He let go, sighing. "Where's my dinner?"

"Kanou-san?" Ayase was a bit disoriented and if he was honest to himself, he wanted the thing to continue, just not in the living room. But he wasn't even aware that he wasn't being honest with himself, so breathed relief when Kanou put him off. Kanou took the sighed as an insult; completely lost his desire and went away, getting the sandwich and salad on the table.

Kanou looked at the salad. It was a good one; he knew Ayase is a good cook. The sandwiches are better than all those sold outside. Ayase is a good housewife, if only he was a woman. But he has completely lost his desire on the boy today. Just not today. He will go straight to his room and did whatever he could to find Ayase fallen asleep in the bed. So he need not talked to the blond just for the night.

Suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulders on either side. Kanou looked back and found the beauty looked at him, concerned. "Are you OK?"

"…Yeah, I am fine. Let me go and go watch your turtles or something."

"They are hamsters and they are adorable. You just need to know them." Ayase smiled, guiding Kanou's hand to touch his. It was sensual act, unknown from Ayase, something Kanou believed Ayase would do it purposely.

Slowly and gently, Ayase guarded Kanou's palm over his cheek. He then rested it there, while he himself put his hand on the guy's forehead. "You have no fever, Kanou-san. Do you need something? Is it headache?"

"…" Kanou was silenced for a moment. He swallowed. "Nothing. I am really fine."

"I think you are too stressed. Someya san told me how busy you were this week. So … how about relax? Sit there with me and watch Moku and Aya? I think you will find great enjoyment."

"…Watching those slow creatures? Are you kidding me?" Kanou growled, but more like a selfish child growl than an angry man growl. "They are so slow and lazy… what's good watching them?"

"At least we are watching them together." Ayase suddenly looked serious. "So we know who are they since they are going to be our family for 3 days from now. So we know if something different happened to them. We also need to help them adapt, Kanou-san. So I think we could watch them and let them get used to us."

Kanou chuckled half-heartedly. "Fine."

Ayase guided him to his seat; the stack of pillows still warm from Ayase's prolonged body heat. Ayase unconsciously pushed Kanou down, so Kanou sat on the pillow, while he dropped his weight on top of the man's thigh.

Kanou could smell the scent of the shampoo they both used, but somehow smelled nicer on the blonde. He could feel the smaller man's body warmth starting to warm him too. He was cold, apparently from the shower. And the weight, the felt really nice. Just nice. Very nice. No, more like perfect.

**{A/N: People. Page 4 and still no lemon. I guarantee I am losing my touch} [anything italics afterwards are thoughts from Kanou. If you can't tell. I mean… I believe everybody who knew me understand what I meant, ehehehehe]. **

After 10 minutes, Kanou started to get the touch. He was more fascinated in slowly feeling the blonde inside his arms while Ayase softly whispered and explaining what he thought about the hamster's activity.

"So I think Aya is a female, and Moku is a male…"

_Yes, they are. I am your man and you are my woman._

"…And I think Someya-san bought them so they are not lonely. A pair, I mean…"

_Yes, a pair is better. Nothing is better than being with you. _

Unable to hold his sudden feeling, Kanou kissed Ayase's cheek. Ayase was busy speaking, but when he felt the kiss, he blushed. Like red, so red.

"Ka…"

"Shut up. Just continue talking about those hamsters."

Ayase swallowed while Kanou's hand crept into his pants. He tried to speak, but his voice was gone. And somehow he didn't want it to stop. Kanou's breath on his neck made him so weak, so… touchy. And he could let go of the other arms which was holding his hips like a fastened belt.

"But I…."

"Let me hear what I want to hear." Kanou smirked while kissing his back. "Those hamsters gonna be family, weren't they?"

"Ye..yes. A…Aya… is so white… Ah! A…and… uhn…no… nnn…."

"Moku?"

"Ye…yes. Moku… is dark and… ah… ng! Nnn… like your… uhm… hair…. AH!"

"What?"

"But…But you are entering… uhn… so sudden…"

"Sorry." Kanou chuckled. "I couldn't wait."

The whole length (and Kanou knew he has GREAT length and size) of his entered the petite blond's body. Kanou shuddered from the nice, sensual sensation. It felts nothing like heaven. It felts more like perfect. He knew he didn't prepared Ayase well enough. He went straight to the act without fingering like usual. But Ayase was always fine, eventually he will shout out of ecstasy receiving the big monstrous wide male antennae (A/N: see… I am witty) while initially he might be screaming for mercy from pain.

"Ka…Kanou-san.. ah! Don't move… so sudden… nnn…. So… good."

"Did… you say good, just now?" Kanou panting, while pushing and pulling Ayase on his hips. He grinned like a maniac and increased the speed. Ayase screamed, holding tightly to the muscular arms which were pumping him up and down.

"No…No more… a….Ah… No… Ka… Kano-…..u!!!!"

Ayase came, while Kanou released his inside Ayase's body. Ayase shook from the feeling, relying all his weight upon Kanou's now naked upper body. Since when did Kanou open his clothes? And since when did Ayase lost his pants while still having his top?

Ayase was still busy asking himself when suddenly the thing inside him stood right up back.

"Ah!" Ayase blushed. What? No way! But the thing inside his stomach was now teasing him. Stood right up and filling him to the brim again.

"Let them enjoy the show. We don't want to disappoint them with a short show, do we?" Kanou smirked while piching Ayase's nipples from outside the shirt. Ayase moaned, and looked at the glass box.

The hamsters were looking, and the two of them were doing the exact activity Ayase and Kanou did. But their eyes are glued on the human outside the glass, like they were enjoying themselves while watching a show.

_Nice. Pets are good after all.

* * *

_

A/N: Pardon me for being so slow. At first I wanted to make Someya trained the pets to have sex when the clock struck 8. But apparently, the plot gets out of hand.

And people, this is page six. I mean it, this is the first time I reached page six while typing non-stop. I was distracted a bit by my turtles, they ran away from their bowls and went to the pool and almost get eaten by the bigger turtles (I have 8).

I love pets. Do you? I am losing my touch, and I mean it.


	6. Chapter 6

Written by: Onige_a-sama! xD

Title: The little white rabbit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Okane ga Nai! xD

Other: Lets all thank See1Like and Sosise for their wonderful ideas! ^^

Another lemon, tell me your idea's after reading this!

ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

_The little white rabbit_

_Cock-a-doodle-doo. _The little rabbit opened his eyes with the sound of the rooster on his windowsill. He sat up slowly, stretching his slender, white arms and jumping out of bed.

"You know what, Rooster-chan." he whispered to the small male chicken in front of him. "I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful day!" and with that he took a pair of breeches out of his wardrobe, together with a silken blouse and closed all the buttons except for the last one. His little fluffy tail peeked out through a hole in his pants and his golden soft hair was beautifully covering the lower side of his long golden ears. His light blue eyes were smiling cutely at himself in the mirror and with a cute jump he step out of his wooden house.

The forest was clean. No cars, no trash, only little houses with vegetarian animals and birds.

Ayase sighed deeply. He loved his home so much! Especially on Sunday! Sunday was market day with Peacock Someya! He quickly ran to the centre of their village and discovered the beautiful shop full of food, his ears stood on end when he noticed the carrots inside of the shop. With a smile he entered.

"Hello, Peacock-san!" Ayase said out loud. Someya turned his head elegantly to the boy who just entered the shop.

"Aya-chan! Hello!" he said, winking at the boy. "You probably want some carrots, don't you?"

"Yes, Someya-san, I'd love some." the cute blond rabbit replied.

"Here you are!" the peacock handed over a box full of carrots. "This one is on me. It's for free." Ayase's cheeks blushed on that comment. He smiled sweetly at the peacock in front of him.

"Well… I have to go anyway… my bathtub is broken… I need to wash myself in the lake." Someya looked up at the boy.

"In the lake? Honey… you can wash here!"

"No! I mean, you already gave me carrots, I'll be fine."

"Well… okay. But just be careful! There are rumours." the black haired animal gave Ayase a look.

"Rumours?" the rabbit asked, a little bit frightened because of Someya's look.

"Yes… people spotted a wolf around, and you know wolves, hungry as always."

"What do I have to do with wolves?"

"You're a rabbit! They eat meat! You are their meat." Ayase gasped at that. Wolves? Eat him? But there weren't any carnivores in this village. Only vegetarian animals. His ears descended. It always happened when he became scared.

"But… I'll be fine. I'll hurry. They won't be at the lakebed, right?"

"No… they won't. Just be careful, Rabbit-chan. I don't want you to die, you're my most precious costumer."

"Thank you." Ayase smiled sweetly at the worried peacock, turning around to leave the shop. He step away form the shop slowly. A wolf? In this place? He must be mistaken. Maybe it was the village next to this one. There were appearing some bears in there… so maybe also wolves.

Ayase stopped in front of the lake. The water looked clear blue. He giggled softly, putting his carrots down and undressing slowly. Completely forgetting about the possible danger.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"How long is this going to take… I'm really hungry." a red fox said, staring at the wolf in front of him. His fluffy tail looked less fluffy than it should be and his ears looked all 'down'.

"Will you shut up?! I know that already! I'm hungry too!" the wolf growled. His ears looked rather good, but also abnormal for a wolf. His clothes were a simple jeans and a black shirt.

"Please, boss. Where is this village." another fox said, looking exactly like the other.

"It should be around here…"

"I'm desperate. We haven't eaten in weeks!" the first fox said. The wolf sighed deeply and suddenly stopped walking, turning to his two followers.

"Listen." he said, trying to control the anger in his voice. "The three of us are hungry. We know that. So… since we're all together we can split up." the foxes gave their master an asking look.

"Misao, you go South." he said, pointing his finger south. The youngest of the two foxes followed the finger, looking in the distance, like he was able to see the village from there.

"You go North." The wolf continued, pointing at the other direction now and the eldest of the two foxes nodded.

"And I'll go East."

"What about West?" Misao asked. His brother shook his head slowly, cursing Misao deep inside.

"We came from the West, you idiot." the wolf growled deeply, annoyed by the stupid remark. He sighed deeply.

"And we'll meet here again at five, tonight, boss Kanou?" the eldest wolf asked.

"Yup! Lets hope with some food this time…" Kanou replied, smiling for a second.

"Come on, Homare, lets go." Misao said, grabbing his brother by the shoulder and pushing him in the South direction.

"I have to go North, Misao…"

"Yeah… right, I knew that." the brother said and he pushed him in the West direction now. Kanou sighed deeply.

"Just leave, you idiots." he said and he turned his back to the two other carnivores, stroking his hair to the back. He slowly step away.

"He's really angry today, isn't he." Misao said to his brother.

"No, he's just annoyed by your stupidity, just as I am." Homare replied, pushing his brother in his direction now. "Lets hope you'll find the way back, with some food."

*-*-*-*-*-*

"What am I to do with such idiots!" Kanou said to himself, walking straight to his target, only not knowing what that target was. He heard how his stomach growled loudly. Where was the food? It had been weeks ago since he found a nice hare to eat… or maybe just a turkey! Jeez, what was wrong with the world all of a sudden.

He started to imagine what he could eat, or what he would maybe find today with some luck. He heard of this village before, it was a village with hares, peacocks and other birds. But the most precious thing of all were the rabbits. It had been a very long time ago since he had eaten that. His stomach growled again, and he growled along loudly.

When he finally realised he was walking for hours he watched the road again. In the distance he saw water. A lake of water. Maybe some fish? He swallowed deeply. Only the thought of finding some fish made him drool. He shook his head quickly, running to the open space.

When he arrived he noticed clear blue water, and the reflection of the sunset in it. He grinned softly at the sight. How beautiful, but as expected, inside of the water, there were no fishes. He groaned out loud. When will there be food? He step along the lake, hoping that maybe he would find some fish and than he smelled it. The scent of a vegetarian animal.

He walked a bit further, being as silent as possible and hid behind a tree when he finally saw it. The animal he smelled, the most delicious smell he had ever smelled in weeks. A rabbit with golden hair.

*-*-*-*-*-*

The water felt heavenly! Cold, fresh and clean, but since there was a sunset and he was pretty hungry, he had to go home. Ayase walked out of the water slowly, taking out the towel from under his carrots and drying his body.

He dressed himself after, shaking his hairs dry a bit more and when he was about to pick up the carrots, and thank god that no wolf had turned up, he sensed something. Something close, which made his ears stand on end again. He quickly pulled his blouse over his head and picked up his carrots and than he smelled something. A carnivore, nearby. He swallowed deeply and turned his head slowly.

A soft growl was audible out of the bushes behind him. His breathing fastened and he grabbed the carrots tightly. A loud scream appeared when he finally noticed the wolf and his legs carried him away, dropping the carrots all over. His hair was still wet and because of the sunset, the warmth was leaving too.

He heard the wolf running behind him, and how much he wished to have listened to Paecock-sama now! He was about to get killed…

An arm tightened around his middle and little Ayase was pushed on the ground, the heavy weight of the wolf on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing how the last sunrays covered the wolf's face. He looked hungry. His short brown hair hung down to Ayase's face. And the little rabbit could feel his heart pounding in his throat.

"Please… don't eat me…" he softly whispered. The man's look changed. The hunger disappeared and astonishment replaced it. His grip loosened and he swallowed deeply when he noticed the tears on the rabbit's face. He smiled a bit.

"Are you scared?" he asked. The voice sounded as scary as he looked, which made Ayase shiver.

"Yes…" he whispered. "I don't want to die." the wolf grinned at that.

"What's your name, Rabbit-kun?" he asked sweetly.

"…Ayase… what about Wolf-san?" what was going on?! He was about to be eaten and he asked the name of his killer?! Was he mad?!

"Kanou." he said firmly descending down to lick the boy's neck. Ayase squirmed a little and swallowed.

"Don't make it painful, please." he whispered with a trembling voice. The man laughed silently.

"Don't worry… being eaten doesn't have to be painful." he grinned at his own joke and bit the rabbit's neck softly.

"Uu…" Ayase bit his lip. The wolf was right. He just bit him and it didn't really hurt. Actually it felt rather good.

"Lets first make it easier for me, I don't like to eat clothes." he said, liking the neck softly and unbuttoning the blouse the small rabbit was wearing. His cold hand settled down on the warm abdomen of Ayase, which made the little one gasp a bit. Kanou noticed how the ears trembled a bit.

"C-Cold…" the little one whispered. The wolf chuckled at that and pushed down the little pants of the rabbit, tossing the clothes he was holding next to him and looking at Ayase trembling below him.

"I-I'm really c-cold…" he whispered in shivers. The wolf descended down, next to the o-so-adorable ear of his meal.

"You'll be warm pretty soon, I promise." he said while biting the ear softly.

"Ah!" was the rabbit's reply. Kanou moved down one of his hands to nipples of the little one while caressing the ear with soft kisses. He was wondering whether the boy was hard because of the cold or because of the touches.

"Damn…" he whispered again, locking his lips on the boy's. "You really make me hungry…"

"Ha… I'm sorry… unn…" the wolf grinned.

"No need to apologize." he growled, while locking the lips again, trying to taste the rabbit as deep as possible. Ayase thought of this as weird. Every animal was afraid of being eaten and now he wondered why. It didn't hurt at all, with a soft push he tried to push away the big wolf on top of him.

"No… wait, I'm feeling… strange." he whispered in Kanou's ear. The outside of his body was freezing because of the cold, but inside him he felt so hot. Like everything could melt right away. Kanou descended his hand even lower now, understanding that the boy started to feel really hot. He rubbed the small part softly, trying to make the little one feel good and he had no idea why. This rabbit should be his meal.

"Uu… Ah! KnnAaah! That's…nn… uunn… sto- ah! I'm feeling strange…uu…"

"Just relax." the man said, while pulling back his hand and covering the boy's genital with his hot mouth.

"What…? Naaah…!" Ayase screamed while trying to push away the man's head. This felt so strange. "Stop! What are you…ah!" Kanou stopped for a second, liking his lips.

"I'm eating you." he grinned at that. "and it tastes awesome." he pushed a first finger inside of the boy, slowly, so that the boy could at least believe being eaten did hurt.

"Nooouu… that's… nah!" Ayase squirmed under the beloved touches of the wolf. He was being eaten. He would be dead in a few minutes… "Hnn… something's com… ah! I… no stop!" and with that the little rabbit came in the wolf's mouth.

Kanou swallowed deeply, watching the heavy breathing boy. His golden ears were trembling.

"Am… am I dead…?" he softly whispered, looking at the wolf with a blushing face. Kanou grinned at that.

"Not yet." he said, unzipping his pants. "You will be pretty soon." he kissed the boy again, fingering him a bit more so that he could fit in properly. The rabbit screamed, moaned and squirmed under his touches and it became to much.

"Now you will die, Rabbit-chan." he smiled for a moment, holding the boy's hips a bit higher so that he could fit in properly. With one hard thrust he entered him.

"Hn…Aaaa!!" Ayase screamed out loud. This time it did hurt. So much… so that must probably mean he would die so very soon.

The man started a slow rhythm, feeling so great that he wanted the rabbit to stay with him forever.

"God… hold me…" he said in between the thrusts and he lay Ayase's arms around his neck.

"Kanou…san…" he whispered softly. "It… it hurts… hah!"

"I love you, rabbit-channn…"

"Hnn! Naah!" and with that, the wolf came inside of the little rabbit's ass, spreading his seed all inside of the boy.

"Kanou… san…" Ayase whispered staring the dark brown eyes of the man, which were lit by the very last ray of sunlight.

"Yes, Ayase?" Kanou replied, staring at his beloved rabbit.

"Am… am I dead… now?" Kanou chuckled softly.

"No." he said. "I can never kill you."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Kanou opened his eyes in a shock, swallowing deeply. He sat up straight, sighing in his hand. What the fuck was that? His body was trembling, he felt hot and his hands were trembling. A dream?

"Kanou-san? Are you all right?" Ayase opened the bedroom door blushing heavily, holding something.

"Yeah… I'm fine… what happened?" Kanou brought out hardly.

"You had an allergic reaction…" Ayase still blushed, giving the man a look that would make anyone hold him.

"Allergic? To what? What are you holding?"

"Is he up, Aya-chan?!" Ayase turned around, facing Gion who looked worried. "Thank god he's okay!" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kanou asked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"You don't expect Aya-chan to lift you onto the bed alone, do you?" he winked at that, smiling widely.

"Lift me up? Why?"

"I told you, Kanou-san… you had an allergic reaction to Usa-chan." Ayase whispered.

"To what?"

"To my rabbit, Usa-chan." Ayase held out the white little rabbit. It had big blue eyes just as Ayase and his little pink nose moved in the cutest way Kanou had ever seen. Kanou sneezed once, which made Ayase hand Usa-chan to Gion and tell him to go away. Gion listened and got out. Kanou sniffed loudly. The small boy slowly walked to the bed, settling down next to the man.

"Here." he said, taking out a thermometer. "Open your mouth." he said. Kanou listened obediently, feeling how the cold metal thing placed on top of his tongue. "Close." Again he did as told. Ayase place his hands on Kanou's cheek softly, moving his fingers up and stroking Kanou's hair to the back. After that he removed his own hair and placed his forehead against Kanou's, staring in the dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ayase said. "I shouldn't have taken Usa-chan home…" Kanou grinned at that, not able to give a reply because of his thermometer. He only placed his arms around Ayase, holding his back tightly. With a little beep the metal thing made clear that there was no use being in the mouth anymore. Ayase backed away, taking out the thermometer.

"It's fine…" Kanou said, now smiling even wider. Ayase chuckled softly, kissing the man fully on his lips.

"I'll hand him to Gion. He loves the rabbit anyway."

"But you like the rabbit too…" Kanou said.

"I know. But I like you more." Kanou closed his eyes with this sentence, telling Ayase to lie next to him. This was the best day of his life. How he loved that little rabbit and he imagined the cute white ears on Ayase once more before falling asleep again, hoping he would have the dream again.


End file.
